Clutches of this type in torque converters are actuated in the engaging direction in order to connect the drive input of the torque converter with its drive output, such that direct through-drive from the drive input to the drive output takes place, which results in improved efficiency. These clutches are often actuated in the engaging direction when the turbine torque is of the same size as the pump torque with the clutch engaged or disengaged. The shift-point concerned is determined by the rotational speed difference between the pump impeller wheel and the turbine wheel of the hydrodynamic torque converter.
DE 29 44 410 C2 discloses a bridging clutch of a hydrodynamic torque converter, which remains actuated in the engagement direction until a service brake is actuated, in order reliably to avoid stalling the engine as a result of blocking the wheels.